Derek and Odette Comfort Alice
After Alice ran away from home, she wandered through the forest, crying about her harp and her belongings, and made it to her home and her real parents, Prince Derek and Princess Odette's house. Alice knocked on the door and it opened. Derek and Odette looked concerned, looking at their real daughter, crying her eyes out. "My goodness, what happened?" Odette asked, looking concerned. Alice sniffled and sobbed, "Mother, Father! I'm scared! Can I come and live with you?" Derek nodded and smiled, "Sure." "Thank you." Alice said, crying, as she went inside her house. After Odette helped Alice out of her light blue nightgown and slippers and into her blue dress, white pinafore apron, bloomers, stockings, black Mary Jane shoes, and matching top-centered bow headband, Alice sat down on the couch and Derek handed her the light blue handkerchief. Alice blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Odette went up to her daughter and sat down beside her, as she asked, "What's the matter, my dear? What happened this time?" "You can tell us." Derek added. Alice began telling her parents a sob story. "Well, my ex-father, Sinbad, grabbed the collar of my nightgown and took me home right after our sleepover in the treehouse, he threw me across the room, like I was some kind of ragdoll." Odette gasped and asked, "He threw you across the room? Well, that's not nice of him to do that to you, was it?" Alice shook her head and Derek said, "Well, tell us what happened after this." Alice continued her sob story, "Well, Sinbad kept yelling at me and mocked me for absolutely no reason at all. Then he destroyed all of my belongings, including my harp by throwing them in the fireplace. And then, I yelled "I hate you!" to Sinbad and so, I began to cry and ran away from home with angry tears in my eyes and a broken heart, never to come back home ever. It's just that no wonder why he made me cry." As Alice finished her sob story, her emotions start building up and buried her face into her handkerchief, crying her eyes out. Derek and Odette felt concerned for their daughter's sadness. "That's why he doesn't love me anymore!" Alice said, tearfully and cried into her handkerchief. Derek and Odette hugged their daughter in concern. "There, there, dear. Everything is going to be alright. We promise." Odette said, soothingly. After hugging for a long time, Alice felt very tired after crying for so long and yawned. Derek and Odette saw that Alice was asleep on the couch. Odette took out the blanket from the closet and Derek placed a pillow on the couch as Odette placed the blanket on Alice, placing her head on the pillow and tucking her in. "Good night, my dear." Odette said with a smile and gently kissed Alice on her cheek. Then she and Derek went into the den for a talk, with Alice sleeping peacefully on the couch, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mother And Daughter Relationship Category:Father And Daughter Relationship